A relational database is a collection of related data that is organized in related two-dimensional tables of columns and rows. The data stored in a relational database is typically accessed by way of a user-defined query that is constructed in a query language such as Structured Query Language (“SQL”). SQL databases are generally organized using a fundamental storage unit of a data page where storage space, such as that provided by a hard disk, is logically divided into contiguously numbered data pages.
An SQL database engine is typically implemented using a database application (i.e., a software program that when run on a processor or computer allows for management of data and information structured as fields, records and files in the database). The SQL database engine provides, among other functionalities, the core service for running queries, processing data, and reading and writing pages to disk. Such database applications are operable on high-performance computers including specialized database server hardware. However, not all databases are implemented in such a manner. For example, some users may wish to use lower-cost and more general-purpose hardware such as personal computers (“PCs”) that would typically host other applications in addition to the database. These other applications can be unpredictable in operation and widely vary in how they implement processes that utilize system and hardware resources such as memory. In some cases, such processes may reduce the ability of the computer's operating system to optimize the overall performance of the computer. Disk access on the lower cost general-purpose hardware is also generally much slower than access provided by the more specialized server hardware. Accordingly, database input/output (“I/O”) and the PC's overall responsiveness may be reduced which can often negatively influence a user's perception of the interaction with the PC and the applications running on it.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follows. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to only those implementations that may solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.